Un futuro incierto
by Ale-White19
Summary: En el año 2024, el mundo esta conquistado por un dictador cruel y despreciable, para salvar el futuro, existen dos personas que estan destinados a cambiar el futuro y es necesario viajar al pasado, buscaran los elegidos destinados por el creador de mundos. Uno de los elegidos comparten un vinculo especial en cual es la clave para salvar el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Un futuro incierto

Summary: En el año 2024, el mundo esta conquistado por un dictador cruel y despreciable, para salvar el futuro, existen dos personas que estan destinados a cambiar el futuro y es necesario viajar al pasado, buscaran los elegidos destinados por el creador de mundos. Uno de los elegidos comparten un vinculo especial en cual es la clave para salvar el futuro.

Prologo

Año 2024

El mundo Pokémon en cual conocemos ya no existen, no existen las batallas, los campeonatos y los Pokémon, los Pokémon en cual conocemos como mascotas, amigos y leales a sus entrenadores desaparecieron, ahora son primas de color morado dando una forma horrenda, agresivos y sed de matar. Dentro de la región Sinnoh, mas alla del bosque Vetusto, entre los arbustos se encuentra una joven con el pelo negro con unos hermoso ojos azules vestida con un chamarra negro con las mangas de color blanco en lado izquierdo del pecho viene una letra que le identificaba su nombre y con un pantalon negro, de calzados con unos tenis blancos con negro. La joven se encuentra en un estado de cansancio.

Chica POV

_Necesito correr mas rapido que pueda, necesito llegar lo mas pronto posible y alejarme de esos tipos. ¿Que hare? ¿Donde estara el? El tenia razon, no debi hacer eso, era la unica esperanza, pero ahora necesito llegar con el guardian del tiempo._

Fin POV

La joven se asoma de los arbusto, miro a su alrededor para detectar si una presencia si se acercaba, pero escucho en los arbustos, la jovencita se pone tensa al escuchar esos ruidos, saca una Pokéball en su cinturon para poder defenderse.

\- ¿Quien esta ahi? – Pregunta la joven con un tono de temor

Por decision propia se acerca los arbustos para averiguar la causa del ruido. A observar aparece un joven asustando a la joven.

\- Hola – Saluda un joven bien apuesto moreno con una caballera de color cafe ambar, con unos ojos de color chocolate con una vestimenta de una chamara rojo con las mangas negas en la lado izquierdo del pecho viene un diseño de un dragon, de calzados con unos tenis negros y con una sonrisa perfecta que muestraba sus dientos blancos.

\- Eres un imbecil, que gran asusto me diste – Comento la joven enojada mientra su mano estaba en el pecho.

\- Eso te pasa por desquidada – Dijo el joven moreno con una expresion tono enojado

\- Como sea, ¿Que haces aqui? – Pregunta la joven

\- ¿Como que hago aqui? Siguiendote niña malcriada, despues que destruiste el generador de genes

\- ¿A quien le dices niña malcriada, imbecil? Pense que mi idea iba a funcionar

\- ¿Asi? Hola, soy una niña malcriada destruye generadores, tuve una idea que podria aumentar la energia del generador, pero en vez aumentar el voltaje, use un Pokémon tipo electrico para subir el nivel de la electricidad y destruyo la maquina. ¿Sabes que? Tu idea no funcion para ningun carajo – Dijo imitando el joven con la voz de la joven

\- Wow, eres el peor imitador del mundo, tal vez quedes nominado

\- Sabes lo que quice decir

\- Se que comenti un error – Dijo la joven con la voz de arrependimiento

\- Un gran error, destruiste la maquina en cual lo vamos a usar para ayudar a los Pokémon

\- Ya lo se, porfavor no me lo recuerdes, talvez tenga una solucion para ayudar a los Pokémon

\- A ver dime ¿Que solucion es para reemplazar la maquina en cual la destruiste?

\- Buscar al guardian del tiempo – Dijo la joven con determinacion

\- ¿Guardian del tiempo? ¿Te refieres a Dialga?

\- Si

\- ¿Para que lo quieres encontrarlo a Dialga?

\- Para regresar el tiempo y evitar que esto ocurra – Respondio la joven con una voz de seriedad.


	2. El viaje a través del tiempo parte 1

Summary: En el año 2024, el mundo esta conquistado por un dictador cruel y despreciable, para salvar el futuro, existen dos personas que estan destinados a cambiar el futuro y es necesario viajar al pasado, buscaran los elegidos destinados por el creador de mundos. Uno de los elegidos comparten un vinculo especial en cual es la clave para salvar el futuro.

Capitulo anterior

\- Ya lo se, por favor no me lo recuerdes, tal vez tenga una solución para ayudar a los Pokémon

\- A ver dime ¿Que solucion es para reemplazar la maquina en cual la destruiste?

\- Buscar al guardian del tiempo – Dijo la joven con determinación

\- ¿Guardián del tiempo? ¿Te refieres a Dialga?

\- Si

\- ¿Para que lo quieres encontrar a Dialga?

\- Para regresar el tiempo y evitar que esto ocurra – Respondio la joven con una voz de seriedad.

Capitulo 1: El viaje a travez del tiempo parte 1

\- ¿Estas loca? Definitivamente el susto te afecto

\- No estoy loca, imbecil.

\- Dialga no es la solucion

\- Claro que si, si puedo pedir a Dialga que me regrese al pasado y evitar que el dictador robe el cristal

\- Mira, ¿Sabes que paso la ultima vez que lo llamaste? – Pregunto el joven con un tono de seriedad

\- Si, Dialga nos ataco – Respondio la joven con una voz de tristeza

\- Exacto, Dialga ya no confía en nosotros ni menos a nadie, lo que paso hace tiempo, fue horrendo.

\- No tengo la culpa que el dictador me haya hipnotizado y obligar atacar a Dialga, pero no es el punto, necesito a Dialga, el me necesita, lo veo por su aura, esta triste y solo.

\- Pero...

\- Soy su protectora, mi deber es protegerlo a toda costa

\- Era su protectora – Corrigio el joven

\- Esta bien, lo admito, era su protectora, pero necesito estar con el y regresar al pasado

\- Mira jovencita, no sabemos que año que el dictador obtuvo el cristal, cuando nacimos el dictador aun seguía con su dominación del mundo

\- Lo se, mi madre también me lo dijo lo mismo, pero se por donde comenzar

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto el joven sorprendido

\- El profesor Oak, me contó las cosas como sucedieron

\- Pero..., ¿Que cosas te contó? ¿Conoces la historia?

\- Me contó que hace 17 años, existían dos personas con el propósito de proteger a los guardianes, el guardián de la sombra y el guardián de mundos. El dios Pokémon conocido como el guardián de mundos en unos de sus sueños, tuvo varios visiones pero hay una particular que según seria la destrucción del planeta tierra. Su vision mostro a un individuo con una fuerza maligna que usaria su poder para controlar a los Pokemon del mundo, el dios Pokémon no detecto sobre la identidad de aquel individuos entonces decidió visitar el planeta, asigno a dos personas de mayor confianza, un hombre y una mujer en cual detendría a la destrucción así lo llamaron como los protectores de los guardianes. El dios Pokémon conto acerca su visión a sus protectores y le asignaron la misión para evitar el catástrofe. Los elegidos prometieron al guardian de proteger de cualquier amenaza y juraron la lealtad al dios Pokémon.

A pasar el tiempo, los elegidos emprendieron un aventura, uno quiso ser campeón de Sinnoh y otra ser una coordinadora de belleza de los Pokémon, durante su aventura los dos elegidos compartían un vinculo especial, podrían llamarse como amor, pasaron 2 años se decidieron entregarse porque su amor era tan puro, poco después el dios Pokémon observaban los movimientos de los elegidos pero hubo algo que le intrigaba era su protector que mostraba una energía maligna para resolver su integridad, visito una vez mas al planeta, al llegar con su protector enfrente a enfrente, el elegido mostró alrededor un aura desconocida, el guardián se dio cuenta error que su propio protector sea aquel individuo de su visión, decidió enfrentar al joven, pero el aura maligno atrapo al dios Pokémon, la elegida impactada por lo que acabar de hacer el joven, trato a recuperar la conciencia de su amado pero lo que consiguió que el joven ataco al amor de su vida, la joven a ver lo que hizo, llamo a su guardián de la sombra para defenderse, pero para eso necesitaba un orbe llamado Girosfera, ese orbe ayudaba al guardián a salir esa prisión llamado mundo distorsión.

Al ser liberado, la protectora ordeno al guardián atacar a su amado, a realizar el ataque el aura maligno poseyó al guardián de mundos, despertando a un Pokémon Oscuro, el Pokémon oscuro ataco con todas las fuerzas al guardián de las sombras dejando inconsciente, a ver al guardián derrotado por ese Pokémon, la elegida no tuvo opción que retirarse, el elegido malvado con su guardián decidieron a realizar la conquista del mundo, llego un punto entre las montañas Corona, había una organización llamados Equipos Galaxia, ellos hicieron un especie de cristal de genes que podría reemplazar los genes de un Pokémon a un prima, el elegido a ver sobre el cristal, decidió obtenerlo para eso robo el cristal y destruyo la base. A tener el cristal en sus manos, uso el poder del cristal al dios Pokémon, dando una prisma de color morado gigante y uso el cristal para convertir los Pokémon del mundo en prisma y así es la historia según que me contó el profesor Oak – Dijo la joven terminando el relato

\- Valla, entonces el dictador es el elegido que escogió Arceus

\- Asi es, por eso necesito regresar al pasado y advertir a Arceus sobre el futuro

\- Un momento, hay algo me intriga ¿Que le paso la elegida?

\- Según los rumores, la elegida salio embarazada del elegido y tuvo una niña

\- ¿Embarazada? Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, que la elegida tenga una niña del dictador

\- Solo son rumores, nadie sabe que le paso a la elegida, a la mejor esta muerta, yo que se .

\- Bueno, ya me contaste la historia, ahora ¿Que harás?

\- Ya te dije, regresar al pasado, baboso – Respondió la joven con un tono enojo

\- ¿Y como lo harás, mocosa? Dialga no te quiere ver, ni nada eso y se te acercas, te volverá a atacar

\- No, porque usare esto – Mostrando un orbe de color plateado

\- Un momento, no es la...

\- Si, la Diamansfera, podre utilizarlo para controlar a Dialga

\- ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

\- ¡ALTO! – Unos hombres aparecieron enfrente de ellos

\- Oh, ya se donde lo conseguiste – Respondió así mismo el joven

Continuara...


	3. El viaje a traves del tiempo parte 2

Summary: En el año 2024, el mundo esta conquistado por un dictador cruel y despreciable, para salvar el futuro, existen dos personas que estan destinados a cambiar el futuro y es necesario viajar al pasado, buscaran los elegidos destinados por el creador de mundos. Uno de los elegidos comparten un vinculo especial en cual es la clave para salvar el futuro.

Capitulo Anterior

\- Valla, entonces el dictador es el elegido que escogio Arceus

\- Asi es, por eso necesito regresar al pasado y advertir a Arceus sobre el futuro

\- Bueno, ya me contaste la historia, ahora ¿Que haras?

\- Ya te dije, regresar al pasado, baboso – Respondio la joven con un tono enojo

\- ¿Y como lo haras, mocosa? Dialga no te quiere ver, ni nada eso y si te acercas, te volvera a atacar

\- No, por que usare esto – Mostrando un orbe de color plateado

\- Un momento, no es la...

\- Si, la Diamansfera, podre utilizarlo para controlar a Dialga

\- ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

\- ¡ALTO! – Unos hombres aparecieron enfrente de ellos

\- Oh, ya se donde lo conseguiste – Respondio asi mismo el joven

Capitulo 2: El viaje a travez del tiempo parte 2

\- Por fin te encuentro mocosa, entregame una vez la Diamansfera – Dijo uno de los hombres

\- Esperen hermano, creo que hay una equivocacion – Dijo el joven soriendo

\- No lo hay y no soy tu hermano – Respondio el mismo hombre

\- ¿Amigos?

\- No

\- ¿Hermanos de otra madre?

\- No

\- ¿Compadres?

\- Me estas rompiendo la paciencia, entregen una vez la piedra y no le haremos daño – Dijo el segundo hombre

\- Claro que no, no le entregaremos nada – Dijo la chica con seguridad

\- ¿Que dijiste, mocosa? – Dijo los dos hombres

\- Lo que ella trato de decir, que con gusto se lo entregaremos – Dijo el joven nervioso

\- Oye, no es lo que dije – Respondio la chica enojada al joven

\- Shhh...sigame la corriente – Comento susurrando a la joven – Amigos, lamento que mi novia, les haya causado problemas, ya no se que hacer con ella, es muy traviesa y le gusta hacer bromas.

\- A mi no me interesa tus problemas, danos la piedra

\- Amor...dales la piedra a nuestros amigos – Dijo el joven señalando a los hombres

\- No.. y no soy tu amor – Respondio la joven sonrojada

\- Nena, hazlo por mi – Susurrando a la oreja de la joven – Pero antes...

El joven busco en sus bolsillos de su pantalon, saco una piedra identica como la Diamansfera

\- ¿Pero? – Hablo la joven sorprendida

\- Dame la pierda – Dijo ordeno el joven

La joven le entrego al joven la piedra autentica. Mientras el joven guarda la piedra en sus bolsillo del pantalon y le da la piedra falsa a la joven.

\- Toma chicos, mi novia le entregara la Diamansfera – Dijo el joven a los hombres

\- Excelente muchachos, danos la piedra – Respondio el hombre

\- Nena, dales la piedra a nuestros superiores – Hablo el joven observando con seriedad a la chica

\- Muy bien, tomala y largo – Respondio la joven con seriedad

\- Que caracter, no entiendo porque tienes novio – Comento el hombre – Bueno una vez nos vamos pero antes, me asegurare si esta piedra es verdadera.

\- _Maldicion, si averigua que la piedra es falsa, estamos fritos – _Penso el joven nervioso

\- _Maldito bastardo, no debi hacerle caso a este inutil –_ Penso la joven observando al joven con ojos furiosos.

El hombre saca un aparato pequeño en su pantalon paso en encima a la piedra, segundo despues, el aparato emitio un sonido dando los resultados de la autentidad de la piedra, el hombre miro los resultado y lanzo una sonrisa malicioso.

\- Tengo los resultados chicos, por lo que veo la piedra que nos dieron es falsa pero les dare una ultima oportunidad, danos la verdadera piedra o no hay remedio de matarlos, dolorosa y lentamente – Dijo el hombre con una expresion macabra

\- Pero...le dimos la piedra verdadera – Balbucio el joven con una expresion nerviosa

\- Me crees que soy un imbecil, la piedra es falsa, por lo que veo que no quieren cooperar, entonces no me da opcion de eliminarlos, ve Tyranitar, matelos –

Aparecio Tyranitar pero no era la misma forma de conocemos, sino tiene la apariencia de una prisma de color morado dando una forma aterrador.

\- ¿Que te parece el nuevo diseño de mi Tyranitar? – Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa macabra

\- Maldito, ¿como te atreves hacerle eso a tu Pokémon? – Respondio el chico enojado

\- Son armas como a todos, la vida de antes tambien era igual que los entrenadores lo usaban para tener batallas con otros entrenadores, ¿Saben que pasaban despues si perdian? – Los jovenes negaban – Terminaban lastimados o muertos, para eso para curarlos necesitaban ir a un centro Pokémon, vuelve con lo mismo obviamente los muertos no se curan, lo desechan, buscan a otro Pokémon y se olvidan al Pokémon muerto.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, los Pokémon son seres vivos como a todos, los Pokémon son criaturas que merecen todo el cariño, admito que hay gente lo usan como armas pero la mayoria no lo ven así – Grito la chica con cierto enojo

\- No necesito tus comentarios, danos la piedra o moriran

\- No – Dijo la joven decidida

\- Contare hasta 3, si no me das la piedra, le pedire a mi Tyranitar que te mate ¿Esta claro?

\- Si – Dijo la chica mirando fijando al hombre

\- 3...

\- Porfavor, entiendan le dimos la piedra correcta – Comento el joven palido

\- 2...

\- Tonta, haz algo – Dijo el joven sacudiendo los hombres de la chica

\- 1...

\- No – Respondiendo la joven observando al chico mientras que su mano derecha estaba en el bolso derecho del pantalon

\- 0...Bueno chicos, ya se le acabo el tiempo ahora tendre que matarlos, Tyranitar usa Hiper rayo a los mocosos.

El Tyranitar se preparo para el ataque cuando absorbio todo su energia para ataque, disparo lazando a los chicos..

\- Arcanine contraataca con llamarada – La chica saco en su bolsillo una Poké ball, invocando a Arcanine una vez fuera Arcanine lanzo una poderosa llamarada impactando con el Hiper Rayo del Tyranitar provocando una explosion.

\- ¿Como te atreves mocosa tonta?

\- Me atrevere cuando yo quiera, Arcanine velocidad extrema

El Arcanine corrio una velocidad impresionante dando un golpe a Tyranitar. La chica sonrio de sastifactoria pero observo al hombre que tenia una risa malefica.

\- ¿Porque te ries, tonto? – Pregunto enojada al hombre

\- Eres una tonta, tu crees que ese golpe acabarias a mi Tyranitar, te voy a demostrar como se hace, Tyranitar agarra a Arcanine – Tyranitar lanzo un rugido, sus brazo agarro a Arcanine – Tyranitar usa Hiper Rayo con todo tu poder

Tyranitar lanzo el Hiper Rayo a Arcanine dejandolo inconciente dando terminada la pelear . La chica corrio a su Pokémon, a ver su estado abrazo con toda su forma.

\- ¿ Como pudiste hacerlo asi? –

\- Tu me obligaste de hacerlo, te di una oportunidad y lo desaprovechaste, ahora moriras chiquita tonta, Tyranitar usa lanzallamas – Tyranita disparo con todo su fuerza.

\- _¿Acaso sera mi final? –_ Penso la chica

\- Garchomp usa furia dragon – El Garchomp lanzo una rafaga azul impactando con el lanzallamas de Tyranitar

\- ¿Pero que? – Volteo a ver el responsable de su salvacion.

\- Si hay una doncella en peligro, James lo salvara – Respondio el chico sonriendo

\- Es un tarado – Contesto la chica con un tono de molestia

\- ¿Como te atreves a imponer mi ataque, mocoso?

\- Mira es facil, te lo voy a explicar, resulta que hibas a lastimar a mi amiga y...

\- Callate, lo matare a todos, Tyranita matelos ahorita – Ordeno con enojo

\- No lo haras, Garchomp usa garra dragon

La garra de Garchomp empezo a brillar, golpeo a Tyranitar dejandolo inconciente.

\- ¿Que demonios? – Pregunto el hombre sorprendido

\- Eso pasa cuando alguien se mete conmigo – Levantando su puño al aire

\- ¿Tu crees que ganaste? Jajajaja, no me hagas reir, te enseñare como se hace – Saco un boton, lo presiono. Dando los resultados que el Tyranitar se levanto

\- Pero, ¿como? – Pregunto la chica

\- ¿Sorprendidos verdad? Todos los Pokémon le hemos insertado un chip en el cerebro, este chip transmite ondas de energias de poder en cual me permite que mi Pokemon gane mas energia.

\- Eres un maldito ¿Lo sabias? – Exclamo la chica con enojo

\- Un maldito que los matara, Tyranitar usa Hyper Rayo

Tyranitar lanza un poderoso ataque dirigiendo al Garchomp del Joven.

\- Garchomp contrataca con tu Hyper Rayo – Ordeno el joven

El Garchomp lanzo su Hyper Rayo impactando con el Hyper Rayo del Tyranitar.

\- Escuchame, tratare de detenerlo y tu mientras has lo que tengas que hacer – Dijo el joven a la joven que seguia abrazando a Arcanine

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Sabes de que hablo, busca a Dialga

\- Pero...no se donde esta

\- Tu eres su guardiana, con su aura usalo como guia, el aura te ayudara a encontrarlo.

\- No lo se, perdi mi conexion con Dialga hace dias.

\- Ese vinculo que tienes con Dialga no se rompe facilmente. Creeme, ahora vete, lo detendre todo lo que pueda

\- Si, ten cuidado, regresa Arcanine – Saco su Pokeball, Arcanine se regreso a su Pokeball – Te mereces un buen descanso.

\- Rapido, te alcanzare despues

\- Te veo despues

La joven empezo a correr

\- ¡Hey mocosa ¿A donde vas? Demonios – Exclamo el hombre misterioso

\- Si quieres ir atras a ella, necesitas vencerme en una batalla

\- No te preocupes compañero, ire atras de ella y lo hare pagar – Respondio el segundo hombre siguio a la joven

\- Muy bien amigo mio, ve tras a ella y matare a este tonto – Contesto el hombre observando al joven con una sonrisa maligna.

\- _Demonios, se me olvido que habia otro sujeto ¿Que hare? – _Penso el joven preocupado

\- Mocoso, tienes razon para ir tras a esa mocosa tendre que vencerte y eso hare, Tyranitar usa tu puño de fuego

\- Garchomp contrataca con golpe roca

Ambos Pokemon hicieron una explosion

\- Tonto ¿Tu crees que me puedas vencerme?

\- Claro que si (_No creo que pueda vencer su Tyranitar ni con ese control que lo esta controlando.)_

\- Eso lo veremos, Tyranitar usa terremoto

Mientras tanto, otro lado del bosque...

\- Samuel, necesitamos encontrarla. – Respondio una mujer

\- Lo se, pero ¿tu crees que lo hara? – Contesto un hombre

\- Si lo hara, ella haria cualquier cosa por cambiar este futuro.

\- Entonces ¿Cual es el problema que tu hija valla con Dialga?

\- El problema es que no quiero que valla al pasado.

\- Acaso ¿Ella aun no lo sabe?

\- No, es por eso que debemos detenerla a mi hija, Samuel.

\- De todos modos, ella se va a enterar la verdad, Maya.

\- No lo permitire, si ella se entera la verdad, ella no es capaz de hacerlo, ella es la unica esperanza.

\- No crees que la mision es muy cruel para ella.

\- Lo se, pero no podemos desobedecer a Arceus...

\- Pero ella no sabe nada de esto ¿Cuando lo vamos a decir la verdad, Maya?

\- Inmediato Samuel, debemos encontrarla, detenerla antes que llegue con Dialga y impedirla que viaje al pasado.

Despues de muchos año, le subo otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza hare lo posible actualizar mas seguido. Se que encontraran con muchos errores ortograficos, pero esto lo hice con la computadora de mi trabajo, resulta que el office lo tiene en ingles y no lo puedo cambiarlo de idioma (Maldita compañia asquerosa). Espero que el siguiente capitulo lo haga en mi computadora.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
